daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Lilibet Trevelyan
Next time one of the noble houses wants a favor, we should ask them to pay us with chocolate. A friendly and a hopelessly determined negotiator, Elizabeth 'Lilibet' Trevelyan emerged from the ruins of Haven to reluctantly lead the Inquisition. Torn between a desire for an everyday life, and the knowledge that she has the power to make the world a better place, Lilibet finds joy in the everyday even as she faces the impossible. Less carefree now after the devestating events of the Exaulted Council, she is resting and regathering strength as she faces an uncertain future. Overview Physical Appearance Lilibet is tall, long-legged, leanly muscled, with broad shoulders and hips. Although she is a mage, there is little delicacy to her body. The strength that would have been built had she become a warrior like her father is still there, just pared down, refined into elegant, subtle definition. She has large green eyes, flecked with gold, and a fine-boned face. Her mouth is large and plumply childish, given to lopsided grins. She is stippled all over with freckles which darken whenever she spends time in the sun. Since her time as Inquisitor, she has gained numerous scars. One on her ribs, the legacy of a fear-demon, fought in the fade during the events at Adamant. Another small scar on her cheek, from when she fought her first dragon. The Iron Bull tells her that scar is lucky, because now she will always have a souvenier of her first fight. 'Personality' Lilibet has embraced the opportunity to form friendships in a world outside of the Circle of Magi, where she was fairly lonely. Leliana tells her she is 'too nice' to be the Inquisitor, and she has a habit of recruiting anyone they take prisoner, if at all possible, sometimes much to the chargin of her advisors. She attempts to be on good terms with all of her companions, being willing to listen to their viewpoints even if she did not agree with them. She is known to joke when she is nervous, and those close to her can tell when she is unsettled because of this. However, her light-hearted personality has hardened slightly as her responsibilites as Inquisitor grew increasingly serious. She loves sweets, and stories, and collecting armor from the various places she visits (her favourite is her velveteen Avaar parka). 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Her daughter, Elinor Rutherford, was born shortly after the defeat of Coryphaeous, growing into a precocious toddler who so far shows no sign of interiting her mother's magical abilities. Post-DAI Immediately following the disasterous events of the Exaulted Council, Lilibet reconvened with a small group of her most trusted companions to plan for the Inquisition's future. Ostensibly now serving as a peacekeeping force for Divine Victoria, Lilibet hopes to oversee the rebuilding of the Inquisition into a small, underground force that can attempt to stop the apocalyptic efforts of Fen'Harel, by any means necessary. Following this initital meeting, Lilibet retired to the Ferelden countryside to stay with her new sister-in-law, raise her daughter, and recover from the loss of her arm. Without her anchor or access to the powerful rift magic she spent so long developing, for a time she felt quite lost. The temptation to simply withdraw and live a quiet life pulled at her. But every day the memory of Fen'Harel's betrayal and the corruption of the forces she worked so hard to build was impossible to let go. When the College of Enchanters contacted her, offering the position of First Enchanter, she accepted despite her complicated feelings towards the rebel mages. Retraining with Commander Hellane was a difficult task, but Lilibet applied herself and was quickly able to master the skills of the Knight Enchanter. Hearing of her new skills, Dagna, sympathetic to Lilibet's feelings over her lost anchor, forged her a runed appliance to replace her arm, through which she could direct her Spirit Blade ability. Worn permanently, Lilibet is still finding her new 'spirit arm' a little clumsy, but is growing more skillful with every day. After her appointment to the College of Enchanters, Lilibet, along with Cullen and Elinor, travelled to Minrathos as emisary to the newly formed Lucerni. Here she hopes to work alongside Maevaris Tilani and Magister Dorian Parvus, shoring up the Inquisitons forces in the North Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo